Seventh year insanity
by KitKatCo
Summary: Kat just lost her twin and her best friend is entering the TriWizard Tournament.Can it really get better? Cedric x OC, Oliver x OC
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining down on Katherine McCree's face.

" I'm going to miss you summer," she sighed, lying on a branch in the tree on her families ranch. She looked at the sky through the small clearing of leaves at the top on the tree.

"You're a bloody foul git, you know!?" exclaimed a very agitated male voice, breaking her peace.

"At least I'm not an egotistical, pretty boy," Another male voice snapped back.

"Well, Liam, I'm sorry that you weren't born with gorgeous features. Some just aren't as lucky as I." The first voice said sarcastically. Kat groaned at the argument.

"Oi, will you bloody fools knock it off!" she yelled jumping down from the tree, landing in front of two angry seventeen-year-old boys. "I swear I leave ye two for one second and ye be at each others throats." Her accent going back and forth from Scottish to English. Standing before her were her was Liam McCree, her handsome twin brother. He was a good six foot two inches and very well built. Next to him was a very angry and slightly amused Cedric Diggory, Liam's best friend. He too equally handsome as Liam, though Kat found his brown hair a lot more tasteful than her brothers' black and green hair, was looking to Kat for help to settle their score. The two of them were in one of their what seemed like daily fights, though the fights rarely lasted and were over and forgotten by dinner. "Now, Liam what have you done now?

"Nothing!" Liam retaliated, looking outraged, "Why does everyone automatically assume that I cause these kind of things?" Kat and Cedric laughed.

"Cause you do, Liam." Kat smiled.

"You see, my kitten," Cedric laughed, putting an arm around Kats shoulders. "Our dear Liam here has been judging people he hasn't even met."

"Liam Rockford McCree!" Kat gasped in a mock motherly tone, "how dare you be so rude," she waved a finger at Liam.

"You do that too well," Liam scowled at his twin. Kat shrugged.

"And who Ceddy-bear has he been so cruel to?" She laughed, peeling Cedric's arm off her.

"Well my dear, that would be my girlfriend, Cho Chang." Kats brow furrowed.

"Ain't that the fourth year girl you introduced me to?" she asked.

"That's the one," Kat crinkled her nose.

"Come on Ced," She giggled slightly, "No offense, but you can do better than that." Cedrics smile faltered.

"What do you mean, love?"

"Ced," Kat raised an eyebrow, " She's a fourth year," She emphasized on fourth. "As in she's fourteen."

"So, what's your point?"

"I don't know if you noticed," she pointed at finger at Cedric's chest. "YOU are seventeen, it's kind of weird don't you think?"

"That's what I said," Liam added, "Man, you could get any seventh year girl you wanted, even sixth year, but fourth?"

"He's right," Cedric rolled his eyes turning away. "Ced," Kat placed a hand on shoulder.

"What?" he snapped, shrugging her hand off him. Kat sighed.

"I swear, you have more mood swings than my mum." Kat turned to Liam "I've done all I can do. Why don't you actually try talking to him rather than bite off his head? Accio Firebolt." Her ivory broom came flying toward the trio, heading straight for Cedric.

"What the hell, Kitty?" Cedric fumed, barely dodging the broom. Kat snorted at him and straddled her broom.

"Im surprised it missed your fat head," With that she took off into the sky.

"Wait, did she just do wandless magic?" Cedric asked. Liam shrugged at him, turned, and walked toward the house. Cedrics gaze went from his best friends retreating back to the girl flying above him.

Kat loved flying, she smiled to herself as she felt the breeze went through her fingers, with the Sun beating down on her face. It was comforting, she felt calm, thinking about everything.

Kat and Liam have always been close, obviously since they were twins, Liam was her best friend, next to Cedric of course. The twins had met Cedric at the Quidditch World Cup when they were eleven. The three were inseparable that is until recently. Liam had discovered he had leukemia; he stopped hanging out with Cedric and herself for some time. When the initial shock wore off he was back to normal, kind of. Liam refused to let Cedric know what was going on. He made Kat swear not to tell him, she reluctantly agreed. Though it proved more difficult than she thought, especially when Liam went through chemotherapy (since there was no magical cure) and changed his hair. She sighed at the memories.

"It's a new term, Kat" she said to herself watching the clouds move. "Were almost free." She took a deep breath, looking down at Cedrics retreating figure, entering the house. She leaned forward, her broom diving down. She hopped off her broom right before she hit the ground and walked into the house. "Hey mum." She said to her mother in the kitchen.

"The boys are in the loft, dear." Her mom replied without looking up from her cooking.

"Thanks mum," She smiled and skipped off to her room. She opened her door, smiling at her walls, which were covered from ceiling to floor with both still and moving pictures. Her eyes move to the wood on her ceiling and the ladder under it. She jumped onto the bed, grabbing hold of the ladder, and climbed up. She pushed the wood out of the way and climbed in. This was their loft, their sanctuary at home. It was a small room with a projector and a huge screen, with three beanbag chairs in the middle of the room. The room was covered with random sports equipment, both magical and non; there was also a table with many random snacks and a couple liters off soda. Kat grabbed a root beer than walked over to the beanbag chairs, one already occupied by a body.

"You're in my chair," she laughed, seeing Cedric and all his manly-ness in a pink beanbag chair. He waved her off, moving over to the blue beanbag chair. She took her seat and watched the screen. Cedric was watching the Super bowl from last year. "I thought you hated American football," she said taking another sip if her drink. "And where is Liam?" She finally noticed her twin wasn't present. Cedric shrugged.

"He said he wasn't feeling well, so he went to bed" Cedric paused to look at Kat, "And I don't hate football, its just confusing as heck." He smiled, but Kat was looking out the window with a sad look. Liams Leukemia has been taking its toll on him this summer. He was beginning to have fits and cold sweats at night, and it was becoming more regular. She jumped when she felt a hand on top of hers. She looked over to see Cedric with a very worried expression. "Is something wrong with Liam, Kitty?" Crap. " He's been really pale and kind of weak lately." Kat didn't want to say anything without Liams consent.

"I think he's just coming down with something. Im gona go check on him." She hurried back down the ladder and across the hall. She gasped at what she saw. "Oh God, Liam!" she yelled, rushing to her brother. He was curled up in a ball on his bed, shaking violently. His hair had turned from green to red, his face was pale and covered with sweat. "Liam," she laid his head in her lap, stroking his hair and grabbing hold of his hand. "Mum!" She screamed, "Mum, its Liam!" Her mom came racing into the room with Cedric close behind.

Her mom grabbed his other hand. "We have to get him to the hospital now, Cedric" Cedric snapped out of his trance-like state and nodded.

"Help me pick him up." Kat instructed. Cedric waled over and put one of Liams shaking arms around his shoulders; Kat did the same with his other arm. The three were rushed out of the room. "Stay with us Liam." Kat whispered, "Please."


	2. Chapter 2

_She hated this room. The smell of latex permeated throughout. She looked down at her twins sleeping form. His breathing was slow and shaky; his face was a pale, beads of sweat on his forehead. She took a small towel next to his bed, wiping the sweat off. He shuffled slightly, opening his eyes._

_"Kitty?" she grabbed hold of his hand, shivering at the touch of his cold hand in her warm one._

_"Im here," She reassured, running her free hand through his hair. He looked at her with sad eyes; those eyes that had been so full of life were now helplessness and defeat. There was a disconcerting silence, neither wanted to admit the inevitable. "Are you scared?" she whispered, looking at his hand, not wanting to make eye contact._

_"No," his voice was barely audible now, "I'm more worried about you," he squeezed her hand, causing her to look up at him. "I don't want you to mourn too much, Kitty. You've got to watch Ced now, I have a gut feeling that he's going to get in trouble this year." Kat chuckled._

_"You say that before every term."_

_"I know, and I'm always right." Kat let a tear fall down her face. The harsh realization hit her that her brother wouldn't be at her side for much longer. Liam inhaled sharply, tensing up. Kat squeezed his hand, trying to pacify him. His breathing became staggered; he looked over at her, his eyes beginning to glaze over._

_"It's time, Kitty." He whispered. She nodded, letting another tear fall. He tightly closed his eyes, as she kissed his cheek. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Liam." With that she stood up, reluctantly letting her twins hand go. The nurse gave her a sympathetic look as Kat left the room. Kat was immediately pulled into a hug from Cedric as the steady beep rang through her ears._

"Kitty," Cedric said for the tenth time, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Kat," still no response. He sighed in defeat. "Well, I'm going to a prefect meeting so I'll be back soon." Once again he received no response and walked out of the compartment. Kat snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door slam. Seeing that Cedric was gone she stood quietly and pulled her school robes out of her bag. Liam's image was imbedded in her head, that day in the hospital room playing over and over again. She had to admit she was getting lonely, so she exited the compartment to find Ginny Weasley. Yes, Ginny was a third year, but she was like a little sister to Kat. Walking down the nearly empty hall, she paid little attention to whoever was around her, causing her to abruptly run into someone.

"oopfh," Kat groaned as her butt hit the floor.

"Oi, sorry there," She looked up to see Oliver Wood standing over her looking kind of worried. "Are you alright?" he asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kat said blushing, she had always had a slight crush on Oliver, not that she would ever admit it. "What were you doing?" she motioned toward the book in his hand. "A little early to be hitting the books don't ye think?" Oliver laughed.

"Playbook," he smiled, "I want to win that Cup this year." Kat laughed. She should've known that he was already in his qudditch mindset.

"Well, I heard that the Hufflepuff Chasers are ridiculously brilliant this year," she said with a wink. "I also heard that Slytherins beaters are going to be brutal this season, " Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked now completely taken with the conversation.

"Yeah," Kat nodded, "I overheard Marcus bragging about how hes going to win, whatever it takes." She did airquotes, "so be prepared for a chippy game." Oliver nodded.

"Bloody Flint," he shook his head in disgust. "He's so-" He was cut off by a voice calling him.

"Wood!" Fred Weasley yelled from down the hall. "Katie wants to- KAT?" He stopped mid-sentence, rushing over to them. Kat was thrown into a tight hug. "You look absolutely stunning." Kat laughed.

"You don't look too horrifying either, Fred," Kat smiled. "I haven't seen you all summer." Fred put her back down. "Any new projects?" Fred put a finger to his mouth.

"Im sorry, my dear," He started, "But we have a witness," he motioned toward Oliver who was smiling at the whole conversation. "Cant discuss with unauthorized people now can we?"

"Oh, no," Kat said playing along, "But I do believe you were going to tell this gentleman something before you were so easily distracted."

"My fault for having a attention span of a rodent," Fred protested, "Anyway, Wood, Katie and George want to talk to you about the season." Oliver nodded, turning to Kat.

"Well, that's my cue to leave, it was a pleasure Kat," he smiled kissing her hand. " See you soon." She smiled back, a small blush returning to her cheeks. Oliver turned and walked down the hall to meet with his team. She turned back to Fred who was looking at her intently, a huge smile on his face.

"If you keep doing that then your face is going to get stuck like that." Kat giggled, poking Fred in the chest. He put his hand over his chest looking hurt.

"Watch it, your pokes are quite painful," he smiled. "Why didn't you come to the Burrow after… well…" He trailed off, looking at her with concern. She put her hand on his forearm.

"I'm alright, Fredrick." She laughed nervously, as he cringed.

"Kitten, please don't call me that."

"Call you what?" Kat said looking innocent.

"Fredrick you little booger," He laughed. She hit him lightly. They continued laughing and talking for another few minutes. Until a voice interrupted them

"Shouldn't you be goofing off somewhere, Weasley?" Kat and Fred looked over to see Cedric approaching them. Freds smile immediately fell.

"Ced, theres no need to be rude," She scolded, angry that he would be so mean.

"I better go, Kitten" Fred said. Kat nodded back at him, not blaming him for wanting to leave. "Find me after dinner, we still have to catch up. Diggory." Fred kissed Kat on the cheek before departing.

"Come on Kitty." Cedric pulled her back to the compartment, her glaring daggers at his back.

'What the hells wrong with him?' she thought. Shrugging it off, she grabbed her bag and headed toward the exit of the now stopped train. 'I'll talk to him later' Kat was pulled and pushed through the huge crowd of students toward the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't be serious," Kat said pacing back and forth in front of a fairly amused Cedric, who was lounging on the couch. The pair was in the Hufflepuff common room clad in all its yellow glory. It was well after curfew and everyone else had already gone up to bed.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Cedric replied calmly, crossing his arms. Kat stopped in front of him, opening her mouth as if to say something, but decided against it and began to pace again. Cedric chuckled at her distress. "Kitty, I'm just going to put my name in the cup. That doesn't mean I'm going to be chosen," Kat sat down nest to him, watching him intently.

"What if you do get chosen?" she asked. Cedric just smiled.

"Because I'm so wedded to calamity, right love?" he joked.

"Don't go quoting Shakespeare at me," Kat glared poking him hard in the chest. "Not when I'm trying to explain why you should think about this."

"Kitten, its all to simple," Cedric smiled, rubbing her back, "I'm entering, end of story,"

"No," She protested shrugging his hand off.

"No?" Cedric raised an eyebrow, "and I'm guessing you're going to be the one to stop me?" Kat snorted at his remark.

"Well it all depends, I said no because WE," she emphasized, waving her index finger between them, "As in you and I are going to enter, end of story." Cedrics smiled faded instantly

"Absolutely not," he said sternly.

"And why not Mister Diggory?" Kat asked crossing her arms.

"Its too dangerous, you're not entering."

"Exactly why I don't want you to enter. Wait, are you saying I couldn't do it?

"Of course not! I'm just saying that its too risky."

"Then how come you can enter, but I cant?" Cedric stayed silent looking into the fire. Kat knew she had won the argument.

"Arg," he groaned, "You're so difficult sometimes," he ran his hand through his hair.

"I know," she smiled, giving him a hug, "Well goodnight, Ced" She pulled out of the hug and skipped off to the stairs. Leaving Cedric to sit on the couch with a confused expression on his face.

"Wait!" He exclaimed standing up. Kat stopped on the stairs and turned to look at him, "Are you still going to enter?" Kat just shrugged and continued upstairs.

--

* * *

"Come on, Lucy!" Kat yelled at her little Welsh corgi, "Hagrids waiting, "Lucy barked and ran past Kat, down the trail toward Hagrids Hut. Kat quickly followed suit and took off down the path. The grounds were quiet, it was early morning and there was a light fog. She finally arrived at the door, "Oi, Hagrid!" she yelled knocking as Lucy scratched at the door. The door opened and Lucy ran into the room and immediately sat with Fang on the floor.

"Katherine!" Hagrid exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, "You 'ave perfect timing. Would you like to help me with Madam Maximes horses?"

"That would be great!" Kat smiled with equal enthusiasm. Kats favorite subject had always been Care of Magical Creatures and she often helped Hagrid with his animals.

"Alright, come on then," Hagrid handed her a bucket full of food and another with brushes. They both walked out of the house and walked toward the stables. "So how was your summer Katherine?" Kat shrugged, not wanting to talk about Liam.

"Ive had better," she sighed. Hagrid nodded.

"Ay," he looked at her with sad eyes, "Liam was a great man, great student, and the animals really had a liking for him." He said opening the door to the stable.

"Animals and people alike," she replied, walking inside. She walked up to the closest horse; the horse began to snort at her. She grabbed hold of its snout and stroked it. Hagrid smiled weakly.

"Well," he said changing the subject, "Go fetch that whiskey for me would you?" Kat nodded and stroked the horse behind its ear and proceeded over to the cabinet he was talking about.

"Why aren't you with Diggory?" Hagrid asked placing hay in front of each of the horses. "You, Liam, and Cedric would be inseparable at this time of year."

"He's with Cho," She sighed, bringing the whiskey over to him.

"Chang?" Hagrid asked raising an eyebrow, "the fourth year? What is he doing with her?" She handed him the whiskey.

"He's dating her," she replied. Hagrid looked at her like he was going to say something, but decided not to. There was a comfortable silence as they cared for the horses. "Hagrid?"

"Hmm?" Hagrid hummed.

"Do you think I should enter the tournament?" She began to brush one of the horses.

"You have the talent no doubt, but…" he paused.

"but?"

"But its pretty dangerous don't you think? Besides why do you want to enter? I didn't think you were one for competitions like that." He chuckled, lightly.

"I don't," she mumbled, "But Cedrics entering,"

"Ah," Hagrid nodded, "Makes sense, hes a smart boy, but I don't think id be wise of you to enter for no valid reason."

"I know," she sighed storking the horses snout again, "I know."

--

* * *

**Two Weeks later.**

Kat sat in the astronomy tower looking through the window at the grounds. She closed her eyes listening to rain hit the glass. She felt completely at ease.

"Kat!!" Two voices yelled, echoing through the room. Her eyes snapped open to see the door wide open and the Weasley twins coming her way.

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty Kat!" George exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" she groaned at their loud voices.

"Come on!" Fred yelled picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Fred!" She protested, kicking and pinching, "Put me down, now!" the twins just laughed and waltzed out of the room, Fred refusing to put her down. "Can you atleast tell me where we are going?" The boys smiled at each other.

"Were going to go put our names in the cup," George announced.

"Now, shush," Fred instructed. The three flew down the stairs arriving outside the room with the Goblet room. Many students were standing outside of the room waiting for them.

"Did you get it?" A gryffindor boy asked as Fred finally put Kat down. Kat smoothed her robes.

"Get what?" she asked, looking up only to see that everyone had already taken off into the room. Kats heart sank as she looked in the room to see Cedric putting his name into the goblet. The crowd around him praised and cheered for him. He simply smiled back and talked with a few of his fellow Hufflepuffs. His smile faltered when he saw her in the entryway. He quickly excused himself and pushed out of the crowd, jogging over to her.

"Hey," He smiled flipping his wet hair out of his face. "I'd hug you, but I'm kind of, sort of, soaking wet." Kat laughed.

"Yeah, please don't," she smiled, "So I decided that I'm not going to enter. I mean, if I enter than you wont have ANY chance at your eternal glory." Cedric laughed, picking her up and hugging her.

"Yeah," the twins' voices sang, their voices echoing through the room. Cedric and Kat looked over just in time to see Fred and George sent flying from the cup. The pair laughed as they watched the old men versions of the twins roll around fighting on the ground.

"They are so thick sometimes," Kat smiled. Her smile immediately faded as she saw Cho glaring at her and Cedric. Kat groaned mentally slapping herself for yet again forgetting Cedric had a girlfriend. "Ced, put me down," she instructed. He willingly obliged to her request

"Whats wrong?" He asked looking concerned. Kat shook her head.

"I keep forgetting that girlfriends tend to not like it when their boyfriend is very close with another girl," she sighed motioning toward Cho, who was now coming their way.

"Hey Cedric," Cho smiled, hugging him.

"Hey," he kissed the top of her head.

"So what are you two up to?" she asked eyeing Kat.

"Nothing," Kat replied plastering a smile on her face, "Just talking about the tournament." Cedric nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Cho's smile faded, "I don't think you should've entered, Cedric, you might get hurt." She looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"I'll see you later, Ced," Kat interrupted, "Nice seeing you again Cho." Kat turned and walked over to Fred and George. "Oi, was this really what you carried me all the way down here for?" She laughed ruffling Fred's gray hair.

"Aw, piss off Kat," He pouted swatting her hand away.

"Now, that's no way to treat a lady, Weasley," Oliver said arriving behind Kat and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, excuse my dear," Fred replied sarcastically, kissing Kats hand, " The next time I age a billion years I'll be sure to be more courteous."

"Good," Kat chuckled, "Now would you old geezers and you Mister Wood like to join me in a game of quidditch?" Oliver nodded.

"But its raining," George said. Kat laughed.

"So?" she asked, "I call Oliver!" Kat jumped onto Oliver's back and the pair took off. The twins smiled at each other and followed them the best they could. Leaving Cedric to glare at the four of them as they exited.

--

**A/n: Hey guys,**

**So I wanted to thank you guys who have reviewed.**

**I've been having a little writer's block.**

**So if you guys have any suggestions: Like if you want Kat to end up with Cedric or Oliver.**

**If you want Cedric and Cho break up after the yule ball.**

**Yada yada yada. Lol.**

**Thanks for reading! ******


	4. Chapter 4

"Bloody hell, Bloody hell, Bloody hell," Kat cursed to herself as she ran from Mrs. Norris. She had just come in from fun, yet rainy quiddith session with Oliver and the twins. Her soaking wet clothes clung to her skin, the bacl of her robes were heavy and hit the back of her legs as she ran. Kat's run turned to a sprint as she heard the damn cat get closer. She hung a sharp left and advanced toward the portrait to the common room. "Carpe Diem!" She yelled, the door swung open and she slowed her sprint to a jog as she entered the room. The clock on the wall read ten thirty sharp. "Filch doesn't start for a good hour he says," Kat growled flipping her wet hair out of her face, "Why I continue to listen to Fred is a mystery." Lucy came running up to greet her, "He's bloody thick isn't he," she laughed, squatting down to pet her.

"Shut up," Kat jumped at the sudden noise. She looked around to see the Common Room empty.

"Odd," she said to herself standing up. Cautiously, she walked over to the fireplace to see Cedric asleep on the couch, books all around him. Kat smiled remembering that Cedric had a tendency to mumble and yell in his sleep. His eyes were tightly close and was tossing and turning. "Ced," she whispered putting her hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly. He groaned and turned over onto his other side. Kat rolled her eyes and went to the fireplace in attempt to warm up. She stared at the fire letting her cold clothes heat up. She heard Cedric shuffle on the couch, turning around she saw Cedric on the couch with his eyes open, watching her intently. "Hey," she smiled only to receive and blank expression from Cedric.

"Where have you been?" he asked, "You missed dinner.

"I was at the quidditch pitch with some friends."

"For three hours?" Cedric looked at her with concern, "In the rain? Are you bloody insane? I mean look at you, you're drenched and you could get sick and-"

"Cedric!" she interrupted, "What the hell is the matter with you? You sound like my mum!"

"Well if you didn't go running around with Wood and those other guys all the bloody time I wouldn't have to act like your mum now would I?" he exclaimed standing up. Kat stood up as well,

"Is that what this is about?" she asked meeting his glare, "Just because you hate Oliver and the twins doesn't give you the right to tell me who I get to hang out with!"

"Who said I hated the twins?" He snapped.

"Well you said 'those other guys' and tonight I hung out with Oliver AND the twins."

"I'm just saying that you should spend a little less time with them. People might get the wrong idea," Kat closed her eyes and took a second to process what he said.

"Are you," she crinkled her nose," Are you saying that I'm acting like a slut?" Cedrics eyes widened.

"No!" he exclaimed putting his hands on her shoulders, "Of course not, that's not what I meant it just came out wrong."

"What else could you have meant? She paused, "Don't drag me into your stupid rivalry with the Gryffindor team and stop acting like a jealous boyfriend. It doesn't suit you." She opened her eyes and proceeded up the stairs.

"Kat," Cedric pleaded motioning to follow her only to be cut of by a growling Lucy at the bottom of the steps. He ran his hands through his hair, "Dammnit."

:

* * *

"He what?" Ginny exclaimed, "If you weren't friends with him he would have hexes up the arse right now?"

"He was tired, Gin. I don't think he was thinking clearly," Kat defended Cedric on his behalf. The two girls were sitting near the black lake, exhausted from the days classes that had just ended and Kat was explaining the previous nights event.

"Even if that's so, Kat," Ginny replied digging into her bookbag, "That doesn't give him the right to say something like that." She took a book out, opened it, and began flipping the pages quickly as if looking for something. Kat shrugged and took a bite of the apple she had in her hand.

"I still don't think he meant to say it," Kat mumbled watching Ginny curiously, "What are you looking for?" she asked grabbing the book, "Fifty ways to properly hex a thickhead," Kat read off the title, she looked up to see Ginny had taken a sudden interest in a blade of grass, "Really, Gin?" Kat laughed.

"What?" Ginny replied acting oblivious. Kat just shook her head, gave Ginny her book back, and continued to eat her apple, "So," Ginny started not looking up from the pages, "Do you like Oliver?" Kat nearly spit out the bite she had just taken. "I'll take that as a yes," Ginny mused as Kat began to blush, "When did this happen?"

"I don't know," Kat said lying down, "It just did, Cedric always has Cho with him. So I have spending a lot more time with him and your brothers."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded, "I've noticed."

"If Cedric found out he'd freak," Kat sighed.

"Why?" Ginny crossed her arms

"Did you completely ignore what I told a couple of minutes?" Ginny just looked at Kat.

"I heard you."

"Then why did you-"

"He's your best friend right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And being your best friend he will love and support you no matter what you do or who you date right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then I see no problem here," Ginny finished. Kat knew she was right, but something in the pit of her stomach told her that Cedric would blow a casket if her found out she was even thinking about dating Oliver.

"I don't even know if Oliver likes me," Kat sighed.

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny laughed. Shoving Kat gently, "He's bloody mad about you! I swear you are so oblivious sometimes," Ginny got up, "Now come on," she said pulling Kat to her feet, "We both got a ton of homework and McGonagall will have a cow," Kat nodded and the girls proceeded back to the castle.

:

* * *

A/n: So I know this is going fairly slow but don't worry the Tournament stuff starts up next.

Thanks for reading. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**2 days later.**

The rain pounded against the windows of the library. Ginny and Kat sat huddled at the back table doing their essays. The library was empty due to the fact that everyone was at dinner.

"I think my head's going to explode," Ginny whined. Kat chuckled leaning back in her chair.

"Here," she smiled, "I'll help you out. What are you doing?" Kat grabbed Ginny's paper and examined it quickly. "Hmmm, love potion, eh?" Ginny nodded rolling her eyes. She sighed deeply, running her hand through her hair. Kat smiled weakly at her overly stressed friend.

"It's not even halfway through terms and Snapes giving us heavy homework."

"Well, he IS the potions professor. He does have the right to give homework." Ginny just glared and snatched her paper back.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She growled. Kat smiled and nodded.

"What's the problem?"

"Theres one more ingredient that I think I'm missing." She said looking over her paper one more time. Kat laughed and got up from her chair.

"I think I know a book that can tell you. I'll be right back." Kat walked away from the table, leaving Ginny to continue onto her charms essay until she returned. The door to the library opened slightly and closed quickly after. Ginny shrugged assuming it was Madam Pince returning from supper and resumed what she was previous writing.

"Ginny?" a voice interrupted the silence. Ginny jumped slightly, looking up to see a very distressed looking Cedric coming her way. She raised an eyebrow at the Hufflepuff, "That is your name right?" Ginny nodded.

"What do you need?" she said politely, still a tad confused.

"Have you seen Kat?" He asked sitting in the chair across from her, "We sort of had an argument and I haven't seen her since," Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, she told me about that," Cedric eyes brighted.

"So you've seen her?" he smiled. Ginny nodded again.

"She told me you called her a slut," She said simply, crossing her arms. Cedric let out a deep sigh.

Kat had finally found her book and was heading back to the table when she heard voices.

"I didn't mean to," A male voice said, "I just- I was just really tired. I didn't know what I was doing. I tend to be a lot more careless when I'm half asleep." Kat nodded, recognizing Cedrics voice. It was true a couple years back Cedric told his mom that he lit the cat on fire when he had just woken up from a nap. Kat stifled a chuckle at the memory.

"You know Cedric," Ginny said, "Since Liam died, Kat has been extremely vulnerable and she NEEDS her friends. I'd appreciate it if you didn't discriminate against my brothers just because they're trying to cheer her up."

"I have nothing against your brothers Ginny," Cedric argued, "Theyre the funniest blokes I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I just need to find Kat to apologize." Kat walked out from behind the bookshelf. Ginny looked in her direction. Cedric gave her a weird look then followed her gaze. "Kat!" He ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, "Where have you been?" he asked.

"With Ginny and a few other people," she said simply, "Now if you'd excuse me I have to help Ginny with her potions." Kat slipped out of his embrace and sat back down at the table, "So I think the ingredient you're missing is dragon scales." Ginny looked at her paper.

"That makes sense," Ginny nodded, "Thanks,"

"Kat," Cedric interrupted. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Am I forgiven for my childish shenanigans?" Kat shrugged keeping eye contact with Ginny, "Come one Kitty."

"If I say yes will you let go of me?" she asked. Cedric smiled.

"Possibly," he replied.

"Fine, then I forgive you." Cedric gave her another squeeze and then released her. He kissed her on the top of her forehead.

"Wonderful! Now come on, the both of you." He said pulling both of them out of their chairs.

"Where are we going?" Ginny and Kat asked together.

"Goblet Room," He smiled, "They're picking the champions today." Cedric dragged the two out of the library.

:

* * *

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for the champions selection!" Dumbledore yelled. He approached the blue flame, everyone watching in awe as the flame turned red. A name fluttered out. "The Drumstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!" The Drumstrangs broke into loud applause along with the rest of the hall. Another name shot out of the fire, "The champion from Beauxbatons…. Fleur Delacour." The Beauxbatons cheered as Fluer joined Viktor. Kat gripped Cedrics hand in the suspense. The third paper flew out of the goblet. "The Hogwarts champion…. Cedric Diggory." The table erupted in cheers and praise. Cedric kissed her hand and was quickly whisked away toward Fleur and Viktor. Kat looked down at the table not wanting to believe what she just heard. Ginny grabbed her hand; silently reassuring her that everything would be alright. The two girls just stared at each other. "Harry Potter?" Dumbledore said. Kat snapped her head up to see the color drain from Ginnys face. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled again. The hall was silent as Harry made his way over to the other champions.

"Ginny," Kat said, now grabbing onto her friends hand. Ginny just shook her head, "Come on," she sighed motioning for Ginny to follow. They quietly slipped out of the room before chaos ensued.

"How did his name even get in the cup?" Ginny paced back and forth. The two were in the hallway just outside the Gryffindor locker room. Kat sat on the floor leaning against the wall behind her.

"I don't know, Gin," She shrugged, "There was an age circle."

"I know!" Ginny yelled, "Exactly why he shouldn't have been chosen,"

"I know, Ginny," Kat replied, "Come on. Come sit with me."

"I don't want to sit," Ginny protested.

"I have hot chocolate!" Kat sang, waving her mug.

"Fine," Ginny caved, slumping over and sitting down, grabbing the mug from Kat.

"Dumbledore will sort it out." Kat reassured as Ginny took a sip of the warm drink.

"I hope so," She mumbled back, "So what about Cedric?" Ginny looked over at Kats distant expression.

"I don't know," She sighed. Ginny put an arm around her shoulder. Kat leaned her head against her friend. Neither said a word; both drowning in her own thoughts, listening to the rain pound against the bleachers close by.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dragons?" Kat said in awe as she followed Hagrid and Ron into the forest. It was a late Saturday afternoon, a month after the Champions selection. The sun was still up and fear and excitement permeated through Kats entire body as they approached the four big cages.

"Ay," Hagrid smiled, "Just arrive this morning. Ah, Charlie," he greeted. The Weasley brother shook Hagrids hand then hugged Ron, "How's Romania been treating you?"

"Very well, thanks," Charlie smiled and turned to face Kat, "And whos this?"

"Oh Charlie this is Kat," Hagrid started, "Kat, Charlie," Kat smiled and shook his rough hand.

"Glad to meet you," Kat said politely, "Your work is fascinating."

"Thank you," Charlie replied, "Now the pair of you shouldn't be here," he said to Kat and Ron. Ron sighed.

"Why not Charlie?" he whined. Charlie gave him a stern look.

"It's the rule Ronald," he said. Kat looked offended, she hated being treated like a kid, but decided not to make big deal about it.

"Ron," Hagid interrupted, "Charlies right, you shouldn't be here," Ron sighed again and sulked off. Charlie gave Kat a skeptical look, "Don't worry Charlie," Hagrid reassured, "Kat has been helping me for years, you can trust her." Charlies expression didn't change, but nodded.

"Very well, Come," he said, "So, there are four of them, I warn you," he paused, "they are a bit feisty."

Kat sat in the courtyard waiting for Cedric to show up. It had been a week since she saw the Dragons and it killed her to have to keep it from him. After another hour of waiting, Cedric came running to her side.

"Kat guess what?" he said out of breath.

"You're late," she mumbled, not even bothering to look away from her potions essay. She really wasn't in the mood for another story about Cho from him.

"I know, Im sorry, but I know what the first task is," Kats eyes shot up to meet his stare, "Dragons," he said excitedly, "One for each of the champions, but I don't know what were going to do with them."

"Id study defenses and such about dragons," she said simply, looking back at her essay, "Just to be safe."

"You seem so unsurprised," Cedric smiled weakly.

"You're right because I'm not," she replied, "How'd you find out?" Cedrics smile faded into a weird look.

"Potter… did you know?" Kat sighed and put her essay down on the ground next to her, giving Cedric a place to sit, which he took gratefully.

"Why were you late?" she said, changing the subject.

"I was with some friends," he replied quickly, "Kat did you know about the dragons?" Kat played with the hem of her skirt nervously, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked grabbing her hands, trying to get her attention. Kat quickly jerked her hands away.

"There are four of them Cedric and they are all different," she said changing the subject again, "You have to be ready for anything and pray that you don't-"

"Kat are you alright?" Cedric asked, looking at the light pink that was on her cheeks.

"Just go to the library," she said picking up her bag, "I'll meet you there in a little bit." She picked up her things and walked away, leaving a confused Cedric to stare at her retreating form.

:

* * *

'Calm, Kat' she thought to herself. Kat sat in the Astronomy Tower looking over the grounds.

'Merlin it's just Cedric. What is the big deal?'

'That's it isn't it?'

'What?'

'Without Liam it's different'

'No its not'

'Yes it is'

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, "Im yelling at myself. This is bloody fabulous." She groaned.

"I know I'm bloody fabulous," Ginny laughed walking into the room, "I always did love watching you have an internal battle. Your face scrunches up and you look like a chipmunk." Ginny made little chipmunk noises causing Kat to laugh.

"Youre so weird," Kat said as Ginny took a seat next to her.

"Coming from the girl that yells at herself," Ginnys expression got a little more serious, "Whats wrong?" Kat sighed putting her head in her hands. Ginny sighed and rubbed her friends back, "What did he do now?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kat groaned, "I don't know. Everything is just different now."

"I don't see how." Ginny said.

"What do you mean you don't know how?" Kat exclaimed standing up, "I don't know if you've noticed Ginny, but my twin brother, Cedrics and my best friend isn't here! I don't know if you noticed, but I haven't been eating a lot lately because of it. I don't know if you noticed, but Cedric and I only talk when it's about the bloody tournament. That stupid tournament." Kat went silent and stared out the window. Ginny grinned joining her friend at the window.

"Finally," Ginny said Kat gave her an confused look, wondering if Ginny had heard what she just ranted on about, "I don't know if you noticed, but you my dear are in love with a certain Hogwarts Champion."

"What Harry?" she laughed.

"Haha very funny," Ginny said sarcastically, "You know who I meant."

"I have to go Gin," Kat replied, "I'll see you at Dinner."

"You didn't deny it," Ginny yelled after her friends back. Kat smirked walking out of the room.

:

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading

Im sorry for the delay but I'm having major writers block.

The First task is next.

Review if you like it. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Kat sat in the corner of the library surrounded with books and random papers. Her eyes flew back and forth across each page, only looking up to scribble a quick note down on a piece of paper. She snuck a glance at the clock. The big clock read seven o'clock on the dot.

'Where is he?' she thought to herself. Two hours ago she had arrived at the library expecting Cedric to be waiting for her. She was bitterly disappointed when she saw that no one was there. Thinking he got a little side-tracked, she began to research for him. She tore her eyes away from the clock- realizing that she was glaring- and went back to her book. The ticking of the clock pounded in her head as she did her best to concentrate on the many pages in front of her about dragons. She threw her quill down in frustration and put her head in her hands.

_Tick Tick Tick Tick_

'I will murder that clock' Kat began to think of many diabolical ways to rid of the demon on the wall that seemed to be mocking her. She was snapped out of her revenge schemes when she heard the doors open. Her head snapped up and her expression brightened when she saw Cedric entering. That was until another figure entered closely behind him. Kat squinted to see exactly who that person was, 'You've got to be kidding me' she groaned to herself. She quickly plastered a smile on her face as they approached her.

"Kat," Cedric smiled, "How is the research?" Kat looked at him like he had grown another head.

"How's the research?" she repeated in a disgusted tone. She closed the book slowly in front of her, "I've been here for two hours Cedric and I don't know if this has gone through your thick skull, but I'm NOT THE ONE IN THE TOURNAMENT. YOU ARE!" Cedric looked slightly taken aback, but met her gaze.

"Sorry, I ran into Cho and-" he tried to explain.

"Yeah, I know, you guys started snogging each other senseless, and you got distracted." Kat spat back. Cho turned red at her outburst, glaring slightly at Kat. Cedric and Kat stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, "Forget it," Kat said finally, not breaking eye contact, "Here, I took notes on all I could find," she paused, shoving the papers into his chest, "You're on your own," Cedric opened his mouth to apologize, feeling horrible about his friends hurt expression. He reached out and put his hand on his shoulder as tears began to fall down her face. Kat jumped back as if his hand was a poisonous snake. It was now Cedrics turn to have the hurt expression. Kat wiped her face quickly, grabbed her bag, and rushed out of the library without another word.

"Moody," Cho said, watching Kat retreating figure. Cedric glared at her, but then slumped down into the chair in front of him, putting his head in his hands. He let out a deep sigh as billions of thoughts flew around in his head. He tensed as he felt Cho's hand on his back, "Don't let her get to you Cedric. Shes just in a right foul mood."

"Cho," Cedric growled, "I think you should leave," he didn't move from his current position, not even bothering to look at his girlfriend. She removed her hand and pouted. Realizing that this had no effect on him, she quickly stormed out of the room. He looked up at the ceiling once she was gone, "Bloody hell, Liam. This would've been so much easier if you were here." He mumbled. Cedric looked down at the papers in front of him. He chuckled as he read over her persnickety notes, "She always was a perfectionist." He inwardly groaned out of frustration, "and she's so bloody sensitive."

* * *

Kat threw her bag down on the grass of the quidditch pitch. Her ivory broom was gripped tight in her hand. She quickly straddled the broom and shot into the sky. She hovered over the pitch. "Stop bloody crying," she growled to herself. She looked over the grounds smiling at the sunset in the background. Kats brow furrowed as she heard a slight buzzing noise. Before she could figure out what it was, an object crashed through her broom. She began hurdling toward the ground. She braced herself for impact, squeezing her eyes closed, tightly. After a few minutes, Kat realized that the impact still hadn't come. She cautiously opened one eye to see her hovering over the ground. She turned her head upward and saw Oliver holding onto her. He gently lowered down to the ground and quickly got off his broom with a mortified look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked putting a hand to her head, making sure there were no gashes. Kat nodded and looked around. She saw a small pile of white in the middle of the field. She groaned, immediately startling Oliver, "Whats wrong?" he asked.

"My broom," she sighed, pointing to the broken heap of wood. Olivers expression softened and he let out a small laugh, "What hit me?" she asked.

"That would be my fault," Fred said, running up from behind her, "I am sooo sorry, we were practicing and well I didn't know you were there," George arrived at his side.

"He hit the bludger before I could say anything," George added.

"You hit a bloody bludger at me?" Kat said surprised. Oliver simply nodded, "There's no Quidditch Cup this year," she paused, "You do know that right?" Oliver smiled faintly.

"I have to stay in shape," he replied, "I'm going to Puddlemore after this year." Kat took a second to process this and then hugged him.

"Congratulations," she giggled. Oliver smiled, but pulled back.

"Your face is wet," he whispered, so the twins wouldn't hear him. Kats face fell and she released him, "Hey guys could you give us a minute?" The twins took the hint and left, not without Fred winking at the pair first, "What happened?" he said once the boys were out of sight.

"It's nothing," Kat lied, refusing to make eye contact.

"If it was nothing than you wouldn't have been crying," he said unconvinced. Kat looked at him and then sighed.

"Cedric was just being an arse," she replied. Oliver balled up his fists.

"Did he hit you?" he asked, "What did he do?" Kat grabbed his hand.

"He didn't hurt me," she reassured. Oliver didn't relax, "We just had an argument."

"What about?" he asked, attempting to mollify himself.

"He was supposed to meet me in the library so we could research for the first task," she explained, "But he didn't show for a good two hours. So I did the research and it was," she paused, "stupid." Kat looked at the ground. Oliver's hand relaxed and he intertwined his fingers with hers. He didn't say anything, but just looked at her, "It's getting dark," she said blushing, "We should probably head in."

"Okay," he slowly turned and began walking back to the castle. Kat didn't know why but she felt at ease in his presence, "So are you sure that you feel alright?"

'Moment gone," she smiled to herself.

"I'm fine Oliver. So, when did you find out about Puddlemore?" she asked changing the subject.

"This morning," he smiled, "Why?"

"I'm still waiting to hear from them," she smiled. She hesitantly put her head on his shoulder and they walked in silence, "Oliver?"

"hmm?"

"Thanks," she said, "You know for the whole saving me from my doom thing." Oliver chuckled.

"No problem," he smiled down at her. She mentally slapped herself for blushing so much, "Just lets try not to make you almost dying a regular thing." Kat laughed.

"I'll be sure to work on that."


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver and Kat sat in the courtyard talking about whatever topic came up as they watched the rest of the student body make their way to the arena for the First task. Kat still had refused to talk to Cedric and spent most of her time by the sides of her favorite twins or Oliver.

"Kat?" Oliver asked taking a bite out of an apple. Kat gave a slight grunt in response, "Are we going to go get our seats anytime soon?" He was slowly becoming restless as the crowd of people thinned out. Kat gave no reply. Oliver rolled his eyes, threw his apple away, and picked Kat up.

"Oliver," Kat said calmly as they approached the mob of students, "Where do you think you're taking me?" Oliver gave a slight chuckle.

"Just because you and Diggory are having marital issues, doesn't mean that you are going to make me miss the most exciting thing that has happened to Hogwarts." He replied.

"The most exciting thing at Hogwarts?" Kat laughed, "What about the past couple years, Wood? I mean that thing that happen to Ginny was pretty scary or what about the whole Sirius Black thing?" She had to yell over all the cheers as they entered the arena.

"I meant for this year!" he yelled back as he plopped her down onto one of the bleachers. Fred and George stood to Olivers right laughing at the scene before them.

"How'd you get her to come?" Fred smiled, "I've been trying to convince her for weeks." Kat stuck out her tongue.

"He brought me here against my will," she replied, "and I'm not planning on staying," Right when she said that the cannon sounded and the cheers grew. Kat looked over the edge to see who was going first. The only thing she saw at first was the dragon sitting on a boulder waiting for its victim, but then she saw a spec of yellow come into sight, "Oh God," she said, looking over at Fred who gave her a concerned look. She quickly turned her attention back to the scene before her. To anyone else Cedric probably looked brave and fearless, but to Kat-even at the distance- could tell that he was absolutely scared senseless. Cedric looked up into the crowd, immediately finding Kat. He nodded at her and then focused on the egg that sat in the middle of all the rocks and boulders. The Dragon let out a loud growl before sending fire straight for Cedric. He quickly jumped behind a rock.

Kat grabbed onto Olivers sleeve as her heartbeat sped up ten fold. Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Kat watched intently as Cedric maneuvered his way around the rocks. The dragon began to hit boulders with it's tail sending broken rocks in Kat's direction. The whole group of people in her section ducked. Kat kept her eyes on Cedric. For a split second they made eye contact again - she assumed he did this to make sure she was okay- but in her peripheral vision she saw the dragon getting ready for another rampage.

"If he doesn't move he's dead meat," she heard Oliver tell George.

"Cedric!" she screamed. Cedric snapped his head back into the direction of the dragon. A rock went flying towards him, hitting him in the stomach. Kat dug her face into Olivers shoulder. Kat tried to drown out the sounds of breaking rocks and the stomping of the dragon. Her head was spinning, she began to feel lightheaded.All of a sudden it went quiet. Oliver shook her, signaling for her to look up. She did so and saw that the arena was clear of Cedric and the dragon was on the ground, not moving. Kat looked around for any sign of Cedric, she almost gave up until she saw a familiar spec of brown hair rise from behind a huge boulder. Cedric grabbed the egg and held it up for everyone to see. The arena erupted in cheers, while Kat let out a sigh of relief. She quickly left Olivers side and sprinted to the tent where the champions were located. She put her ear to the cloth to see if she could here him.

"Cedric?" she whispered, praying that it was him and not Krum or Fleur.

"Kitty?" a voice replied. Kat smiled and slowly entered the tent through the small slit.

"Ced!" she attacked him with a hug, "Don't you ever scare me like that again or I swear I will beat you with a stick." Cedric cringed slightly.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Kat careful." He instructed, She quickly let go and apologized, which made him chuckle, "What happened to 'you're on your own'?"

"I sort of threw that out the window when I saw you enter the arena." Kat smiled, "Are you okay?" she asked sitting him down.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied, "That stupid rock just took me by surprise." Kat cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I saw that," she said, "It's not like you to lose focus like that."

"I know," he said, "But I got the egg now." He smiled, changing the subject, "Are you actually going to help me all the way through this time? Cause if you are you're going to have to get used to Cho."

"I'm going to help you no matter what," Kat replied, "But I'm not promising anything about your girlfriend. Merlin, can you imagine what Liam would be saying right now?" Both gave a small laugh.

"Something along the lines of," Cedric puffed out his chest, but spoke in a fan girly type voice, "Cedric that was bloody brilliant. You are my hero!"

"You little liar," Kat laughed, shoving Cedric lightly. Cedric laughed.

"Yeah, I know," His laughing faded, "This is all for him, you know," he continued, " He always was up for crazy stuff like this," he looked down at the golden egg in his hands, as the cannon sounded again, "I could've sworn I saw him next to you in the stands." Kat gave him an odd look.

"Really?" she asked, "Is that why you looked over?" Cedric nodded.

"And right as the rock hit me, I realized that it was Wood, not Liam." Cedric emphasized Olivers name and this didn't go unnoticed.

"If I have to tolerate Cho than you have to deal with Oliver and the twins." She said in a businesslike tone. Cedric slowly looked up at her.

"Why?" he asked, slightly irritated, "Are you dating any of them?"

"Well no, but they are my friends and-" he cut her off.

"And your practically dating Oliver," Cedric finished for her. She was about to protest but he stuck a hand up to stop her, "I'm joking," he smiled. He got up and led her out of the tent, "Come on. Let's go to-"

"CEDRIC!" A voice squealed. Kat groaned. She turned in time to get out of the way of a running Cho as she practically tackled Cedric, "Oh, I was so worried. That dragon was so big!"

"What did you expect? A bloody cream puff?" Kat scoffed quietly. Cho let go of Cedric and turned to face Kat.

"What was that?" she asked. Kat shrugged.

"Oh, nothing," Kat smiled.

"Kat!" someone called from behind. Kat watched as Cedric's expression turned cold at the sight of whoever was approaching and turned around immediately.

"Hey," she smiled as she saw Oliver running over.

"Come on, you're missing amazing stuff," Oliver smiled. Kat hooked arms with him and nodded.

"Alright," she smiled. The pair turned back to Cedric and Cho who were watching them intently, "I'll talk to you later, Ced," Kat smiled. Kat had to break up the small glaring competition that Cedric and Oliver were having. Oliver and Kat slowly turned and Kat smiled as she heard Cho talk.

"I didn't know she was dating Wood," she said.

"Their not," Cedric growled. Kat practically skipped back to her seat.

"Why are you so happy?" Oliver asked, smiling.

"I had a very productive day," she smiled resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the rest of the First task.

* * *

**So Im sorry that its been taking me so long guys.**

**Im having some school and home issues( and some MAJOR writers block)**

**So be patient with me.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**PleasePleasePlease review.**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so this is going to be longer than my other chapters. Just because I feel it necessary. :D **

**Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Have you opened it yet?" Kat asked excitedly. She jumped onto the couch in the common room, almost landing on Cedric. She receieved a disapproving look from him, "Well? Have you?" Cedric shook his head.

"I'm scared something might eat me if I do," he joked. He was doing this on purpose. Kat glared at him.

"Well something is going to hit you if you don't," she threatened.

"I'd rather be hit than eaten." Kat jumped at the egg in Cedrics hand. She ended up missing and falling onto the floor. Cedric stood up and held it above his head, far out of her reach. Kat stood up awkwardly and put her hands on her hips.

"Wow," she said, "Let's revert back to first year shall we?" Cedric just laughed, not putting the egg down, "I'm not going to jump to get it."

"You are if you want to open it," Cedric smiled. Kat took her right hand and pinched the inside of Cedrics arm. He cried in pain and dropped his arm. Kat took the opportunity and snatched the egg from his grasp. She smiled and laughed in triumph.

"That was completely unnecessary," Cedric glared as Kat hugged the egg to her chest, "Are you going to actually open it?"

"Sure," she smiled, "why wouldn't I?" Cedric shrugged. Kat put the egg on the table in front of them and Kat slowly unlatched the top. The egg fell open sending off a horrible screeching noise that quickly permeated through the room. Everyone covered their ears at the sound, "Cedric close it. CLOSE IT!" Cedric quickly reacted and pulled the egg closed. The sound abruptly ceased. Kat looked around at all the surprised and annoyed face, "Sorry," She chuckled awkwardly. She turned back to Cedric, who was working hard to control his speeding heart rate. She put a hand on his back, "You alright?" Cedric slowly shook his head staring at the egg.

"What does this mean?" he asked slowly, obviously confused. Kat shrugged. The pair stared at the egg, both trying to figure out this newly discovered mystery.

* * *

_"Who are you? What do you want?" Cedric yelled, his wand at the ready. The cool air passed through the dark graveyard. Kat looked around frantically to see who he was talking to. Blurred figures could only be seen. She saw a flash of green light pass through her stomach._

_"No!" Another voice screamed, "Cedric! Cedric!" Kats eyes grew wide she turned to face Cedric. She gasped as she saw Cedric on the ground, motionless. She ran over to him, reaching his side in seconds. She put a hand to his face. His eyes were glazed over, staring at the dark clouded sky above them. He felt so cold under her touch. She heard that same voice cry in agony. She turned again to the blurred scene in front of her. She reluctantly left Cedrics side. The figures in front of her seemed to be going at lightning speed. The scene slowed as numerous black-cloaked people appeared. Two of the figures stood in the middle; they seemed to be circling each other. Kat saw a burst of blue light shoot between them. A duel. She watched with curious- and scared- eyes. Both wizards sent a spell at the same time. _

_"Don't touch his you fools!" A voice hissed, "He's mine." Something burst from where the two spells were clashing. _

_"Kat," a voice whispered. She turned to another scene. It was the arena. Harry Potter and Cedric lay on the ground in front of her; they were the only ones she could see clearly. _

_"My boy!" A voice cried. Kat felt her heart sink as Amos Diggory arrived at his sons side; cradling his sons limp body. _

_"Kat," the voice whispered again. The scene changed in front of her again. She sat at the pond back home. A little boy stood in front of her. He had brown hair with black tips and had the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen in her life. He walked over to her and sat in her lap with a small thump. _

_"Mommy," he said, smiling up at her, "Where's my daddy?" Kat tilted her head at the question. She hugged him close to her. _

_"Kat!" the voice yelled. The boy slowly faded away, out of her grasp. _

Kats eyes shot open. It was pitch black in her room and something was in her presence.

"Cedric what the hell are you doing here?" She whispered harshly. Kat quickly checked to make sure her roommates hadn't woken up.

"Jesse told me that you were sort of having a fit," he replied with worried eyes, "I came to check on you. Are you alright? You were crying."

"Yeah I'm fine," she said, thankful that the dark was hiding her blush. She recalled the dream she just had, confused to the fullest, "Ced," she continued quietly. Cedric grunted slightly back, rubbing his tired eyes, "Remember when I was about ten and I had that dream about Liam?" Cedric nodded in response.

"Yeah, you dreamt he fell out of a tree and broke his arm," he reminisced.

"And do you remember what happened two weeks later?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "That dog of yours got stuck in the tree and Liam tried to get her, but his hand slipped and he fell out of the tree."

"Exactly," she said.

"What does this have to do with anything?" he asked. Kat froze. She couldn't decide if she should tell him. Would you want your best friend to tell you that they saw you die? No.

"Nothing," she lied, "I just saw Fred accidentally turn himself into a baby." Cedric gave her a skeptical look.

"Then why were you crying?" he asked. Crap.

"Uh," she stuttered, "Be-Because I, uh, had to take care of him." She prayed her voice sounded more convincing to Cedric than it did to her, By the look on his face it didn't.

"Something's going on with you, " he told her, "But it's two in the morning. So were going to pick this conversation later," Kat nodded, "Okay, Goodnight." Cedric kissed her on the top of her head and walked out of the room. Kat exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. 'This could potentially be a problem.' She thought to herself.

* * *

**Two Months later**

Hogwarts was filled with chatter of the Yule Ball and the Second task. All the girls chattering about the Ball was starting to make her sick. She had an utter distaste for how much energy went into their appearance just so if a guy plucked up the courage to ask them they could turn them down. It was sad really.

She still hadn't figured out who she was going with. Fred and George offered to go with her, which she took into serious consideration, until Oliver asked.

"You know," Ginny said, "You really should go with Wood," Kat looked at her friend, who was currently making a snowman.

"You think so?" Kat asked getting up to help her roll the amazingly big ball Ginny had managed to create, "Merlin, It's like a boulder made of snow," she laughed.

"I know," Ginny smiled, "I'm so proud," She wiped a nonexistent tear from her face before breaking out in laughter, "But seriously Kitty. Why are you torturing Wood like that? I mean it's not like Cedric-"

"KITTY!" Cedric voice cried. Kat looked at Ginny with wide eyes.

"That was kind of creepy," she laughed. Both girls turned to see Cedric running toward them. His hair was dripping wet and he was in his muggle summer clothes, which meant he threw something on and ran outside.

"Cedric," Kat started, "You're going to freeze to death," she scolded putting her scarf around his neck.

"Kat!" he yelled.

"You don't have to yell when I'm right here," she told him calmly.

"I figured it out," he blurted out. Kat looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?" she exclaimed. He nodded, "Merlin, uh," she turned back to Ginny, "Gin I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Uh, find me at lunch okay?" Ginny laughed.

"Just go, Kitty," she smiled.

"Bye Ginny," Cedric and Kat yelled as they took off into the castle. Cedric lead Kat to the Prefect bathroom before coming to a halt in front of the bathtub.

"Why are we in the bathroom?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Jump in," he instructed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just tell me what the message is!" Cedric sighed.

"Ugh, fine," he closed his eyes, "Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look to discover what we took."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he sighed again, running a hand through his wet hair. They sat in the bathroom for hours, deciding not to go to Hogsmeade. They brainstormed numerous ideas like sea monsters, leprechauns, and other creatures like that; all those ideas were quickly discarded though. Kat looked to the stained glass window of a mermaid. Mermaid. Cedric and Kat looked at each other with wide eyes.

"MERMAIDS!" they both yelled.

* * *

"Okay, Ced," Kat started. They stood on the platform in the middle of the lake. The cheers of the crowd were blistering, "You know what to do right?" Cedric nodded.

"I think so," he smiled.

"No, " she scolded like a boxing coach, "You do know," Cedric nodded again as they heard Dumbledores voice boom over the platforms, "Be careful, Ced." Kat reminded him. He handed her his coat and went to join the others on the edge of the platform. The canon sounded and the four took of into the water. Oliver joined Kat in looking over the railing.

"He'll be fine," Oliver reassured, rubbing Kats back.

"I hope so," she sighed staring at the still water. Oliver removed his hand, falling into a short silence. Kat was completely exhausted; she had stayed up with Cedric for the past week figuring out the whole plan for the task. The railing seemed to be moving back and forth under her.

"Kat?" Oliver asked looking at her face, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said smiling, "Just a little tired." Oliver nodded with a concerned look on his face.

"Come on," he told her, leading her away from the edge of the platform. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, "Try to go to sleep." He instructed her; she was hesitant at first, but quickly became comfortable and laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the water for any sign.

"Oliver," she said quietly; he barely heard her over all the talk going on around them, but looked down at her, "About you asking me to the Ball," she started. Olivers smiled fell slightly.

"I understand if you don't want-" he replied looking back at the water, not allowing her to finish, but she cut him off in return.

"No!" she said, "I want to go with you," she smiled. Oliver looked back down at her in surprise.

"Really?" he asked, not sure if her heard right. She nodded in response before making herself comfortable again. She slowly drifted off to sleep as Oliver pulled a blanket over her.

Fred and George joined Olivers side halfway through the task and talked nonchalantly as she slept. They made bets about the winner of this task and discussed consequences for whoever lost the bet. A couple minutes past the forty-minute mark, Fleur emerged from the water empty-handed. Oliver found this a good time to wake Kat up. He lightly shook her awake and she immediately started to panic.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Fleur just came out," Fred said excitedly, "Something prevented her from getting to her treasure, uh, thing." Fred was practically jumping over the railing as George attempted to keep his twin from falling into the water. The scene made Oliver and Kat laugh.

A couple minutes passed before Cedric emerged from the water with Cho. Kat immediately grabbed a towel and the blanket that was around her and jumped out of Olivers lap. She wrapped the towel and blanket around him, strangling him with a hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked, making sure he had no head wounds. He laughed before taking her hands away from his head.

"I'm fine," he reassured. He looked over at Fleur, "How is she already up here?" he asked, angry that he didn't get back to the platform fast enough.

'She didn't make it," Kat said, mollifying him. Cho quickly returned to his side, clinging to his waist, but Cedric looked at Kat with wide eyes.

"But Kat," he said, "Her sister is down there," he motioned toward the lake. Kat eyes widened as well.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked looking down at Cho. Kat processed the information for a second, "Bloody Hell," She whispered, "But what's going to happen to her?" Kat's question went unanswered as Cedrics friends mobbed him and Cho, knocking Kat away from him. Oliver caught her before she fell into the water, "Thanks," she smiled. She returned to her spot next to Fred, who was now calmer than before.

Viktor emerged next with Hermione. Kats worries for Fleurs sister were relieved when she saw Ron and the young girl rise to the surface of the water with Harry shooting out of the water after them. Fred, George, Oliver, and Kat rushed over to meet him. Kat brought him a second towel as they waited for the results.

"The winner is Cedric Diggory," Kat smiled as she saw the small crowd around Cedric begin to cheer, "And we have rewarded Harry Potter second place." Everyone around her cheered and she gave a small smile to Harry, who gave her a thankful nod. Oliver returned to her side.

"I told you he'd be alright," he smiled. Kat looked at him with a smile of her own.

"You won a bet didn't you?" she laughed.

"Sure did," he smiled.

"What were the terms?"

"George now has to wear a dress to the ball." He laughed.

* * *

**So there you go. Second Task in the bag. The Yule ball is coming up next. ;D**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Please Please Please! If you like it review. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-KitKat**


	10. Authors note

So I know Authors notes like this are annoying, but this is actually pretty important. I have written 3 different outcomes of this story and I need help with deciding which to do. I wont reveal the result or anything obviously, you'll have to wait and see. I know what I want to do, but I don't know if its what you would want to read. Haha.

ANYWAY here are the options,

Kat ends up with Oliver

Kat ends up with Cedric

Or my ending

Please help me with this, if you don't then I cant really post the next chapter can I? Well, I will probably just end up giving you my ending.

Kay thanks :D


	11. Chapter 11

_Wow guys. Thank you for the responses. Honestly I was just expecting like 3 people to reply. So thank you guys. Haha so, here is the last chapter:_

--

"They're not really going to make George wear a dress to the ball, are they?" Ginny asked as she pinned the last piece of Kat's hair up. It was the night of the Yule Ball and Kat and Ginny were in the Gryffindor dormitory getting ready.

"I honestly have no idea," Kat laughed, "I really hope they don't." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Perfect," Ginny smiled, stepping back to admire her work. Kat turned around and looked in the mirror. Her hair sat in a loose bun with a few strands of hair framing her face.

"Ginny you're amazing," Kat smiled, hugging her friend gratefully.

"I know," Ginny said, playfully.

"Okay, now stand up," Kat instructed. Ginny quickly got to her feet, "Now twirl," Ginny obeyed, "You look adorable. You and Neville are going to look so good. Does Ron still not know you're going with him?" Ginny rolled her eyes before slumping onto one of the beds.

"Well if Ronald has a problem with it then he can just piss off," Ginny retorted.

"Ginerva Weasley," Kat said in a mock tone, "How dare you use such language! Do I need to contact your mother?" Ginny just glared and threw Kats dress at her.

"Go put your dress on before I beat you for using my full name," She threatened. Kat looked at her with a fake hurt expression,

"Attitude," Kat laughed before running into the bathroom. She quickly changed, checked her hair and returned back to the room. Ginny smiled knowingly.

"Oh that will work," she laughed as Kat spun once in front of the mirror. It was a simple floor length, spaghetti strap dress; the top was white and the color faded to a blue, hugging her curves perfectly. Kat smiled and grabbed her clutch.

"Ready?" she smiled. Ginny nodded and the girls walked out of the room and down the stairs.

They arrived in the fairly chaotic common room to see Neville waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Both girls smiled at the very nervous boy. Kat wasn't extremely close with Neville but she did associate with him and unlike a lot of other people, she enjoyed talking about herbology with him. They had the awkward small talk before Kat decided to put him out of his misery and let the couple depart. She looked around the common room for any sign of her rambunctious trio. She quickly found a set of red hair over by the fireplace and walked over.

Much to her distain, she saw Oliver and Fred laughing about something and George in a hideous orange dress. George was the first to notice her and quickly gave her a face that screamed "Save me". She quickly took pity on him and motioned for him to go upstairs- obviously to change. He sprang up and awkwardly ran up to her.

"You look stunning," he said kissing her on the cheek before sprinting upstairs. She smiled then turned her attention back to the two boys who sat on the couch; they obviously hadn't noticed George leave since they were still merrily chatting. She quickly arrived behind them and slapped them both on the back of the head.

"Merlin," Fred yelled turning around, "Kat what was-" he stopped short, looking at her.

"How dare you make him wear that!" Kat scolded, "I mean did you take into consideration that Georges date might be emotionally scarred for life. Seriously, if Oliver was wearing a dress than I would be devastated and another thing," she paused to look at them, "What are you gawking at?" she asked impatiently. The two boys just sat there staring at her.

"Kat you look," Fred said slowly, "different." He finished.

"Er," Kat stuttered, "Thank you?" she said more as a question than anything else. The attention made her a tad uncomfortable, "you guys don't look that horrific either. Can we get going?" Oliver nodded and quickly arrived at her side. Kat smiled at his formal attired, 'Definitely better than his normal school robes and quidditch uniform," she said to herself.

"My lady," he smiled, holding out his arm. She rolled her eyes, laughing, and hooked her arm with his. He led her out of the common room, saying nothing more.

"Do I really look that bad?" she asked as they got closer to the Hall. Oliver stopped her before they went down the steps. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"You look beautiful," he smiled. Kat blushed slightly making Oliver laugh, "So are you ready for this?"

"I'm ready if you are," she smiled back. He chuckled and they continued down the stairs. Kat jumped slightly when she saw Cedric at the door with Cho. She looked over at Oliver to see his expression stiffen as well. They followed the crowd, until it was their turn to be greeted. Cho simply turned to the next couple behind them, while Cedric glared at Oliver, "Cedric," she said curtly before pulling Oliver into the Hall, "You guys are so immature," Kat scolded Oliver. Oliver shrugged in reply and they quickly took their seats next to Ginny and Neville.

"So have you had anymore dreams about the task?" Oliver whispered to her. Kat nodded her head slowly. Oliver and Ginny were the only ones she told about her visions- though they though them to be simple nightmares.

"It's always the same dream as before, but now everything goes black after the voice yells the killing curse." She told him, quietly. Oliver nodded and thought about it, just like she had the previous night.

"What do you think that means?" Oliver asked, obviously unable to think of anything. Kat shrugged.

"I think it means something interferes," she suggested. He nodded and they turned their attention to the champions who were now entering. They clapped just like everyone else as they began to awkwardly dance across the floor. Everyone slowly joined after Ginny and Neville started to dance.

Kat danced with Oliver most of the night with Ginny or Hermione randomly cutting in just for the fun of it. The music began to slow down and everyone paired off again, swaying slowly along. Oliver wrapped his arms around Kats waist and they silently danced. Kats mind was filled with thoughts of the next day. The pictures of Cedrics cold body kept flashing through her head.

"I think I'm the one that interferes," Kat whispered, breaking the silence. Oliver pulled back, looking at her with a weird expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she paused, "But I think some how I end up there with them," Oliver shook her head.

"No," he replied firmly.

"What do you mean no?"

"You're thinking about messing with the Third task." He told her, "You can't-"

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Cedric interrupted. Oliver glared back at him, "I'd like a dance with my friend," Cedric persisted. Oliver looked at Kat who gave him a small nod before he reluctantly walked away. Cedric smiled at his small victory and placed his hands on Kats hips. She quickly reciprocated by placing her hands around his neck, "You look stunning tonight," Cedric smiled. Kat blushed and looked down.

"Thank you," she said quietly. For some reason she couldn't look at him. He was so warm.

"You look tired," he said breaking the short silence.

"It's from the dancing," she reassured, smiling up at him. He didn't look convinced.

"I meant that you look like you haven't gotten much sleep lately," he told her trying to look her in the eye. She still refused to make eye contact.

"Liam," she lied, hoping he would drop it after saying that.

"Kat," he said softly, "look at me." He sounded more like he was begging than asking, "What's really wrong?" Kat shook her head violently. Cedric rolled his eyes, took one of his hands and moved her head so she was looking at him. She cringed when she saw his warm eyes looking at her. She sighed in defeat.

"I've been having dreams, Cedric," she admitted, "Dreams that… That you die," Cedric almost didn't catch the last part, but pulled her into a hug.

"I promise I wont leave you," Cedric reassured her, kissing her on the top of her head. She shook her head.

"No, you wont," she told him. The song ended and they both pulled back. Cedric bowed and kissed her hand before departing, "I'll make sure of that," she said to his retreating figure, "I need to find Potter," she told Oliver, who found it safe to approach her since Cedric left.

"He's over there," Oliver replied pointing at Harry and Ron. She nodded and told him to wait there. She quickly made her way over to him.

"Harry," she called. He quickly turned to see her, smiling weakly, "I need a favor."

--

--

"Are you sure about this?" Ginny asked. Kat nodded as they watched the champions in front of the maze, Harrys invisibility cloak at hand.

"I have to do this," Kat told more to herself than to Ginny. Ginny sighed pulling Kat into a hug.

"Please be careful," Ginny said.

"You better go sit down," Kat said to her. Ginny nodded and slowly made her way into the stands looking back at Kat every few minutes. Dumbledore was talking privately to the champions. They were going to enter soon. She threw the cloak over herself and went behind the champions. Cedric and Harry were entering the maze. She took a deep breath and quickly followed. She looked back to see Oliver and Ginny before following Cedric through the cold, quiet maze. Kat struggled to keep up with Cedric and quickly lost sight of him.

She ran through the maze, scared out of her mind, for what seemed like hours before she came across Cedric and Harry sprinting for the Cup. She picked up speed, catching up when they argued about who was going to grab it.

"Together," Harry said, "One, Two, Three," Kat grabbed onto the Cedric and felt a pull at her navel. The three of them fell onto the hard ground. Kat shook her head and looked around her. It was dark and cooler than it was in the maze. A statue of the Grim Reaper towered over them.

"Were here," Kat whispered.

"Someones coming," she heard Cedric say. She turned to see Harry grab ahold of his forehead and Cedric with his wand at the ready.

"Oh God," Kat cursed to herself, finally realizing why her visions cut short. She ran over to Cedric and stood right in front of his wand, "I'm sorry Cedric," she said. His expression faltered when he heard her.

"Kat?" he whispered.

"I love you," she said.

"Kill the Spare," a voice hissed.

"Avada Kedarva," another voice said.

"No!" Kat heard Cedric scream before everything went black.

--

_There you go. I know it kind of sucks but I had to write this super fast. I may edit it later if I have time._

_You guys were split over Oliver and Cedric so you got MY ending. _

_I really hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think and THANK YOU to all my readers and reviewers you guys have been amazing._


End file.
